walking beside you
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: They could have walked ahead, but they'd slowed down for him, and slowly, he'd gotten to the point where he had been able to walk beside them. Please read and review!


_Author's Note:_ _I would like to give a huge thank you to my beta – Amber – for helping me with this fic :) You've all been grand, and I can't have had better people to help me improve the quality of this fic. I would also like to dedicate this story to Elizabeth and Liza because you lived through the pain of reading a tragic WolfStar (if you read it at all, really) :D_

 _Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

* * *

 **walking beside you** by ValkyrieAce

Remus sat at the edge of his bed in the Gryffindor Tower. His trunk was packed and the dorm itself had been neat when he'd gotten back from breakfast – a feat that had been impressive considering Sirius' mess of clothes strewn everywhere.

He couldn't believe the Marauders have now graduated from Hogwarts.

Remus felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and barely felt like he was breathing. Through his life, he'd always felt insecure and unworthy, walking behind the people he befriended. But James, Sirius and Peter had changed that. They saw past the monster and got to know the man for who he was: a gentle and kind boy who had been through too much in his early life. They helped him through the struggle of transforming every month, and it made him feel as though he could have achieved everything. Hell, at one point, they had all become Animagi for him.

They could have walked ahead, but they'd slowed down for him, and slowly, he'd gotten to the point where he had been able to walk beside them.

It was a precious feeling, and he'd always treasure it.

Except they were drifting away now, making the best out of the life they'd studied so hard for, and he'd be left alone to face the real world where harsh realities and judgments roamed free, even more so for a man of his standing. He didn't _want_ to face the world alone.

Remus hadn't noticed that tears had begun to fall down his cheeks, and he didn't notice Sirius sneak into the room to leave a goodbye present – ahem, prank – underneath Peter's trunk, only stopping at the sight of Remus crying.

Remus' throat constricted as he felt Sirius' arms wrap around him tightly, the urge to bawl becoming unbearable. The tears fell faster and his eyes burned, but Remus wasn't ashamed. Rather, he lifted his shaky arms to return the hug, shuffling over to press himself closer to Sirius.

"I… I don't want to leave," Remus stuttered, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm afraid leaving Hogwarts will only put more distance between the four of us, and I don't want that. I need the three of you in my life, Sirius. I've no idea how to live without you."

Sirius' eyes burned at the loneliness and sorrow that emanated from the man he loved. "Don't be afraid to live, Remus," Sirius started, tucking a lock of tawny brown hair behind Remus' ear. "We might be in different places physically, but we'll always be here for you when you need anything. Think about it this way. You're only going to be learning about the real world, and so will we. But we never give up living to the fullest. You're a brilliant and thoughtful man, and anyone who says otherwise or judges you can screw themselves over. You'll be successful in every endeavour and you'll have a faithful boyfriend – me, of course, love – supporting you every step of the way. Trust me, I won't leave you."

Sirius removed himself from the embrace and lifted Remus' face, brushing his tears away until they stopped.

"After all, we couldn't have become who we are today if it weren't for you. So, if you really think about it, we need you too. In fact, we might need you more. Who'd lecture us when we're thinking of pranks when we should be saving lives, anyway?"

Remus chuckled shakily, but his heart and his mind had never felt calmer. As Sirius held his hand in his, he was filled with confidence; he could do this. He didn't really think life could ever be as positive as Sirius put it, but he wanted to try his hardest anyways. He would always and forever continue aiming to be the person whom Sirius could walk beside.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 643

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (word) 77. Hubble's Law — drifting

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Term #9: Assignment #5 – Charms: Dark Charms, Task #3 - Inflatus: Write about someone with a big ego. Alt. write about boosting someone's ego.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 118. Era - Marauder

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 660. Dialogue – "I won't leave you."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Back to School - (word) 3. Learning

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Slash September - Sirius Black

 **Writing Club:**

Showtime, Phantom of the Opera - 6 _._ Prima Donna - (dialogue) "We need you too."


End file.
